Never Judge Someone You Don't Really Know
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Persephone's fairy friends say some mean things about Hood Sickle, she sets out to prove to them that her husband is the best. Done as a request for guest user LisaSaxophone. :)


**Guest user LisaSaxophone requested this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel and Obsidian.**

* * *

 **Never Judge Someone You Really Don't Know**

Persephone the fairy was always known for being happy and always ready to help the Skylanders with anything they needed, be if new Skylanders ready for adventure or the former villains turned Senseis who bought upgrades from her so they could better train the Imaginators.

But today, she was furious. She had gone to spend time with her fairy friends, but instead of a pleasant visit, her friends were saying horrible things about Hood Sickle, and judging him on his past. Well, that had made her mad and she walked away, infuriated that they dared to speak so poorly of her husband.

Seeing she was alone in the treehouse as Obsidian was with Rachel on an adventure to Shellmont Shores and Hood Sickle was accompanying them, Persephone lay down on her bed and curled up, tears hitting her pillow as she cried, upset from the day being ruined by her judging friends.

Outside the treehouse, Obsidian was on Rachel's shoulders as Hood Sickle came up behind them. "Well, quite an invigorating exercise," he said.

"You call facing down those blasted tube sharks invigorating?" Rachel asked and shook herself slightly, brushing sand from her side. "Ugh! I've got sand in my jeans and in my pockets!"

Obsidian giggled. "It could have been worse, Auntie Rachel," he said.

"How?" She asked.

"You could have been sucked toward the shark like Daddy was."

The Tech Portal Master had to admit that was true and she chuckled. "Yes, your dad did get the worst of it, I guess," she admitted.

"Ugh," Hood Sickle groaned as his clothes began drying and smelling like fish and some shark spit clung to his clothes. "I might have to scrap these clothes, unless Persephone knows a good cleaning agent."

Arriving inside, they looked around for the fairy. "My love? We're home," the Dark Sensei called out.

"Mama?" Obsidian called out.

Rachel looked around before hearing crying. "Persephone?" She called in worry.

Hearing them call her, the fairy got up and floated over to them. "Oh, hello everyone," she said softly.

"Mama? Why are you crying?" Obsidian asked.

"Did something happen?" Rachel asked in concern.

Hood Sickle went up to her. "My dear, what happened that you are upset?" He asked.

She clung to him, not caring that his clothes stunk from battle and he instantly held her, rubbing her back and she calmed down after a while, lifting her head to look up at him. "My visit with my friends…didn't go well," she admitted.

Rachel drew closer. "What was the argument about?" She asked gently.

Persephone looked at her. "How did you know it was an argument?" She asked.

"I can't think of anything else that would make you so upset with your friends," the Tech Portal Master replied. "It must have been a harsh argument."

"Worse, I'm afraid," the fairy said. "They were judging Hood Sickle, saying he wasn't good enough for me and that I shouldn't have married him."

The young woman scoffed in disgust. "That was certainly no business of theirs and certainly not called for on their part. They don't even know him."

"Exactly."

Hood Sickle held his wife close. "My love, I'm used to being judged," he said. "I was a villain after all."

"That's in the past, Hood," she said softly. "You're not that villain anymore. You're the man I fell in love with. The man who teaches others and loves me in return and gave me a son."

He smiled at her. "Ever since Rachel helped me to reform my ways and I first saw you, I hoped that one day I would ask you out," he said.

"You were quite a chicken too," Rachel said teasingly. "Getting all flustered and stammering."

"Oh, hush you," Hood Sickle groused at her good-naturedly, playfully poking her side and making her jump with a light laugh. Obsidian giggled.

"Was Daddy really like that?" He asked.

"Only when he first asked your mother out on a date," the Tech Portal Master said. "But after that, no. He turned into a charmer that swept your mother off her feet, figuratively speaking."

Persephone giggled. "Well, he definitely captured my heart," she said before noticing his clothes stunk. "Oh, my goodness. What happened?"

"Those tube sharks gave us a hard time," Hood Sickle said.

"Hood got the worst of it," Rachel said before grimacing and trying not to brush sand all over the clean floor. "And I feel like I went swimming in the sand."

Smiling, Persephone pointed at them and a moment later, both were clean and with no evidence of the battle. "Thanks, Persephone," the young woman said gratefully.

"You're welcome," she said, turning to Hood Sickle. "And I'm going to prove my friends wrong about you, my love. Do you think we can go out to dinner tonight?"

"Of course," he replied. "All of us."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude like that," Rachel gently protested.

"Nonsense," Persephone said. "I'd like you to come too, Rachel."

The Tech Portal Master agreed then, not wanting to be rude and Obsidian cheered happily.

* * *

Moments later, they were back at the restaurant where the fairy had been earlier and were eating the delicious food without a care in the world and Persephone saw her friends. "Excuse me," she said to her friend, husband, and son and went over to her fairy friends. "You are all wrong about my husband. He is the best man I could ask for. Better than the best. He's a dream."

"I'd hate to see what he looks like under that hood," said one of her friends. "Oh, wait, he doesn't even have a head."

Persephone glared at him. "If he has no head, then he won't be able to kiss me," she said. "If he can't, then I'll admit you were right, but if he does kiss me, then you owe him an apology. All of you."

They looked at her. "We'll never apologize to that walking freak," said one. "It's a wonder you two had a son."

Her cheeks burning with anger, Persephone flew back to her table and looked at Hood Sickle, who stood up and hugged her. "My love, be calm," he said soothingly. "They don't know me like you do."

She sighed. "Did you hear?" She asked.

"Yes," he said. "And I'm ready to help you prove them wrong."

Rachel stood up. "Obsidian, would you like to go see the water fountain up front?" She asked her nephew.

He caught on quick. "And maybe a story?" He asked hopefully.

"Hmm. I believe I have one you haven't heard yet," she said as they walked to the fountain and Rachel turned and winked at Hood Sickle and Persephone, who smiled as they saw what Rachel's idea had been before they looked at each other and Hood Sickle held her close.

"My beautiful fairy," he whispered before kissing her deeply, holding her in his arms.

With a pleased moan, Persephone sank in her husband's arms and returned the kiss, feeling his strong arms holding her lovingly.

The other fairies were quite shocked and watched as the two broke away gently from the kiss and Persephone smiled up at Hood Sickle before she went back over to her friends. "Like I said, you were all wrong," she said and then went back over to where her husband was, a smirk of triumph on her face.

Smiling at her, Hood Sickle reached into his pocket. "I had this made for you, my love," he said and held up a necklace that had a heart for a pendant and she gasped.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Hood," she said.

"That's not the best part," he said, smiling again as he gently attached it around her neck and gently opened the heart to reveal it was a locket with a crystal heart inside and when the light hit it, a prism of colors appeared and sparkled everywhere. Persephone smiled at him.

"You didn't have to get me anything, honey. I love you always," she said.

"Just as I love you, my love," he said. "But I love giving you gifts, because I love you very much."

She smiled and kissed him again. Rachel took a peek over at them and smiled before nodding and seeing her nephew was looking at her curiously. "What is it, Auntie Rachel?" He asked.

"Oh, just your parents unashamedly showing how much they love each other," she replied. "It's got her friends quite stunned."

Obsidian giggled. "Serves them right," he said, using a phrase he had often heard her say, which made her chuckle as she nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
